Lyra In Wonderland
by Lunnett
Summary: Alice Kingsley Left wonderland to go to HongKong. Ketucky girl, Lyra must take  place for her. This story does in fact seem to start halfway through another story, that is just to add to the Mysterious/fun sense to it. Will try to update it everyweek.


**Chapter 1- T's Over, the War's Been Won **

"H-hatter ?" She smiled, trying to hide her tears. She put her hand on his back and patted "Hatter, please" She kept up a small grin but tears still burnt her cheeks. "Hatter, It's ok" trying to help him up now. But he stayed there. She bent over and hugged him. She rested her face against his back. "It's alright now, the war has been won" She said trying to pull him up again. She stroked his back and patted it patiently.

Tears held her hostage. She whispered calmly "T's ok T's ok any time, Hatter. T's over" she hugged him tighter and pressed her lips together. She absorbed the moment just letting herself take it all in. "Uh-Ha!" she let just one small ludicrous laugh escape the confinements of her lips. She smiled but liquid joy kept running down her face. He was so warm. Though she was water logging his shirt with tears, she wanted this moment to last forever. To let pure happiness pulse-ate though her veins. Completely Oblivious to the setting and world around her. Her hair danced lightly in the breeze around Hatter's face. She was at the utmost peace, Perfect Nirvana. The war has been won.

She let her muscles un-tense so that she was barely supported by the hatter and her knees. Just hugging him there,.. She blew her breath delicately. It was hot yet cold. Thin but thick. She withdrew the smells. The smoke. The grass. The ash. Her own hair. Him. No-one came it may have been minutes, hours, days, years for as much as she was concerned.

She resorted back to an involuntary whimper. But now it was more to herself. " T's ok, t's over " she smiled to herself. Only knowing theses words were true. They were no comforts, they were facts. Oblivious, oblivious was the only word to describe this feeling, perfectly oblivious.

She took the vorpal blade in hand

...

The vorpal blade went snicker snack

The old poem crept into her head. Her face lit up with triumph.

~Snicker snack... Snicker snack~

She heard these perfectly in her head. These words lingered in her mind.

She felt the slightest rumble in his chest. Apart from the rhythmic beats of his heart. It was the softest thing, like a butter fly. It was as if his heart skipped beats to morph around the words. She felt the words again. With thin raspy breathing. She smallest crackle from deep within' him. She felt the word several more times. It began to sound like his voice would crack before he could produce a syllable. His breathing was still raspy and thin. But she, patient, would stroke his back and whisper " Calm, calm, take your time, take your- yes good " Though his words were still un-recognizable. She breathed deeply in sink with him.

" Indeed, Indeed, but now you're back you see " came the hoarse raspy voice barely recognizable as a whisper.

" Indeed" She smiled. The hatter's muscles tightened and tensed . She got a tighter grip on his jacket again. "Whoa" She said calmly... yet nervously.

He slowly, slowly rose. Having a firm grip around his chest and shoulders she helped him stand up. He had totally lost use of his right leg. It was a terrible limp. She was as careful with him as a baby bird. She clutched him carefully, but strongly. Even though he weighed more than her, she was ignorant to that fact now. She trembled, not under his weight, but under her own thoughts. She was his extra legs, barely in control in his left leg and in total lost too his right. He was fine china to her now. They hobbled and limped across the scorched field.

His deep voice whispered " But now you're back you see" repeatedly . It was a delicate sound, so she just nodded, not wanting to break it. They walked along. Just the two of them. She hummed to their rhythmic paces.

" It's over " she squeaked, barely believing it herself.

" Mm" he breathed back. Though no-one else could understand it, detect it, manipulate it, she did. His tone, it was a muted happiness, muted simply by his injury. Despite his injury he was happy.

She closed her eyes relaxing as she supported him. Thoughts raced by her. She began to walk more steadily with The Hatter on her back.

"Th-th-th-hank you" he whispered

" Thank you" she repeated and smiled. She pursed her lips and gently "Shh-ed" him and said to him "You're welcome hatter, but please keep quiet." She sounded almost mothering as if she knew best for him.

They walked like that for a long time. Hatter's staggering and attempts to talk and her Shh-ing. She watched the ground, always moving. She couldn't stand to look at his face. He was happy. Every thing she had done for him, and ruined for him, and he was sincere. Even through this a small smile occupied his lips.

She tried to hold him tighter, but he staggered and hit his leg. He instinctively grabbed at his leg with his hands. She immediately panicked " Oh, no Hatter ! I'm SO sorry ! " He ended up on his knees. His face seized up with pain, a deep crease between his orange brows.

She stooped down to help him up. With just a gentle touch he seemed to be immediately at ease. A bliss smile visited his lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, trying to haul him up. She held him tight for a minute. " Thank you" She said looking at his unusually bliss, happy face.

" F-oo-or What, Dumpling ?" he asked, his voice still crackly and raspy.

" For being here... and happy, and Hatter" She answered

" Then for that you are most welcome" He breathed.

**Chapter 2-Good Humor**

They finally met a lush forest, that they both knew. Where mushrooms were as tall as evergreens, where life comes from every thing, were smells were rich. All of it aroused their spirits, causing Hatter to some how stumble ahead, involving stumbling. She had to run ahead prepared this time, she caught him and spun them around to keep going.

This was a happy place. A place where being miserable was punished, by being replaced with joy. It was a place that could make you want to skip and sing. Which they would have if it weren't for the fact one had a terrible limp, and one had to carry the other.

The first they met were the Tweedles. They lumbered in sync straight towards her. Each little man, in their chocolate brown suits walked, slugging each other with every other step.

" How d' you do again ! " Dee said

" Contrary wise, how do you doesn't ?" Dum said examining her for missing limbs.

" I'm good Tweedles " She said staggering past them.

Hatter, being monstrously taller than they were, and taller than she was as well. Looked down and smiled contently at them. He slowed at the sight of those he loved. Each special to him. They continued forward into the forest. With each step they became more tired. She looked up at him. Holding the hand belonging to the arm draped around her. He looked down tiredly at her. She took a deep, grateful, breath. Still a smile through it all.

Deep in the shadows of the forest walked someone. She craned her neck around to see who it was. It took slow graceful steps toward her, it almost looked like they were flowing.

" Lyra Mytexi !" Queen cheered happily. Coming over quickly too give her an awkward, grateful hug. She looked at the Hatter. She took a grip on his arms and gazed at his face. Queen smiled at him and they both beamed at each other.

" Go ahead" Queen said to her . And as if perfectly on queue, the March Hare bounded over to her. She undraped Hatter from around her, and let Queen support him.

Lyra stooped down to one knee with open arms in front of the Hare. He bounded to her , and Lyra embraced him at first touch.

" Alice !" He bellered excitedly.

" No ," she laughed once. " Not Alice March Hare " ,She smiled, gazing down at the tea drinking rabbit.

" Ahhh ! " he exclaimed, wrapping his small arms the best he could around her. Even a March Hare beyond madness could be grateful.

Next came McTwisp toward her. His red albino eyes gazed happily at her. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Deeply. Happily. Gratefully. Nivens , the perhaps the most uptight creature in wonderland could rarely show flecks of rare gratitude as well.

McTwisp who was considerably smaller than March Hare, bounded toward her in his little blue vest, with watch in hand.

" McTwisp ! "

" Ah, you're back !" he said happily to her, twitching his nose.

She ran her hand down the side of his satin vest. Her hand being almost equivalent in size to his torso.

" Yes… I believe I am." she smiled.

"… you're late " he teased.

The sound of soft wind was behind her. She instinctively turned around to face the sound, a habit she'd have to break. Only to find Hatter talking animatedly to the White Queen. She only smiling, and attempting to keep the chirpy man stable. You could see the gap between his teeth. And his bright eyes, they were of a fawns. Bright and curious, despite the fact he was injured and tired.

Lyra felt dainty claws kneading into her shoulder. She looked and saw the Cheshire Cat suspended in open air behind her. She stuck her arm out only to watch him spiral down it and fade. " Chess ." she smiled.

" Yesssss ? " He drawled out.

" It's great to see you" she said. Having a certain liking to Chessur, even other's didn't seem so.

"As it is to see you too"

She scratched the cat's head only to look down later and find she was stroking thin air.

Lyra glanced back to check on Hatter again. Over protective perhaps, but you never know. She saw Queen begin to take him back towards the castle, going where it was dark enough to impair her from seeing them. As much as she wanted to go back to him. Protect him. But, she let them go. She almost always trusted the Queen.

She was somehow absorbed in how they moved away. It was like she was in a trance, her thoughts sort of blurry. Like she was in a trance. … Chess came and broke this trance.

" She should be taking him to the hospital wing He'll probably make it" He said coolly . A Cheshire grin was spreading across his face. Lyra gasped, what if Chessur's wrong ? What if he didn't 'make it' ? She would be devastated beyond repair.

" Shall we go ? " he asked.

" Oh, hmm ? Aye- Let's " she said. Lost in thought again. This is what you could call her personality. If she though about even a possible scenario her mind would immediately paint a picture of how it would look, people reactions, everything. And it was unusually detailed when she had these moments. She's watch in agony if she'd thought about him 'not making it' any longer that she had.

On their journey to the castle they'd passed the Old mill, and lying next to it was the remains of an old tea table. Hatter's chair still sat boldly where the end of the table would have been. There had been numerous tea parties held here. But before the war… this place was put to ruins.

" I'm sure he's love to see that " Lyra said, not wanting to make this the last time she said Hatter's name.

" Yes I bet" Chessur dismissed. McTwisp scurried along behind them, and March Hare bounded slowly behind them. They passed a door in the middle of the forest. The door of "Love and Loss" The door nearly all that entered they loved , and all have been lost as well. Not a word went by about this.

Lyra felt unbalanced without the Hatter on her back. She's stumble on her right foot where she became accustomed to steeping unevenly to keep him up. They went like that, primarily wordless, until they saw the White Queens Castle.

**Chapter 3-In The Castle**

Once inside, passing the guards without interruption they descended down the long checkerboard hall. Approaching the Queen they all bowed respectfully. To formal to the queen she stepped down from her throne and hugged Lyra again.

" Lyra ! You must be tired ! Please, allow me to show you to your sleeping quarters " she said.

She'd just now realized that it was well past 10 o'clock. Late enough for her to go to sleep. Late enough to be nocturnal.

"Thank you " she started vaguely. " But, may I see Hatter again real quick ? For just a bit ? " She's admit she may be over protective. But after everything they'd been through together, the last thing she wanted was to not know what was going on with Hatter.

" But of course" The Queen complied. " Follow me " Then she began to walk briskly toward the labyrinth like hallways.

All of Lyra's furry friends scampered off to go find a place to curl up and rest, or a as for Chess, simply vanish.

They walked many corridors before they approached the right one. The Queen drew open the door and gestures for Lyra to go in. She took a quick step in and felt the door close behind her. Something about it gave her a spine tingling sensation. But then she saw the Hatter and felt her guts tie in knots right then and there.

The room she was in was all white. No windows or lights visible. But the room itself was bright. There was a small bed, which Hatter was occupying. A floor Lamp, A dresser near the foot of the bed, and a couple more cabinets for Lord knows what. She was almost surprised no one had gone blind in that room, as later confirmed by the Queen.

Lyra walked slowly across the small room, pacing her steps. The silky white blankets were pulled up to his neck. The only contrast in the room was his fiery Orange hair and eyebrows. She ran her thumb across his cold lifeless fore head. She went around the curves of his face, his jagged cheek bones, down his chin. She didn't detect any breathing or any life at all. She sighed deeply. That was it for their adventures. That was all she wanted to leave it at. She couldn't bring herself to put the word death into play. She wouldn't live with herself. She didn't want to other think it at all right now. She wanted some one around who loved the hatter as much as she did around if she had a breakdown. Not gooey romantic love, the way you love a dear friend. She went back to the door and turned the knob. Everything was in slow motion. She could distinctly hear each click as the latch unhooked in side the wall.

A shrill sound came from across the room.

" Hmm ? No hug ? "

Lyra looked back and there he was, and was honestly concerned about a hug ? The world was a bitter-sweet place.

She just stared at him a moment. His face was turned toward her. She couldn't have been hallucinating … could she ? He was propped up on his elbows.

She bounded across the room and embraced him. This time he patted her back. She wept. Only with happiness. She put her chin on his shoulder and sighed, with relief.

The Hatter held her out and looked over her.

" Hatter. " She smiled.

" You're still all here , what about me ? " He asked happily.

"Hmmm " she cocked her head as if she had to think about it. " Perfect, Happy, Hatter, All there"

" Why is a raven like a writing desk ? " He asked.

" I'm not really sure , Hatter " she said. He held her tight again.

" It's so great to have you back Hatter " She smiled, her eyes still a little teary.

" It's great to have you back too. Now you should really sleep" he said.

Sleep ! A war has just been won, but he's worried about my sleep ! Lyra thought

" Well you should too " she said, taking off his hat, putting it on a nearby cabinet. She could see his hair glow more brilliantly now. He scrunched up his eyebrows and made the most fake, unbelievable face, trying to look defiant. He even crossed his arms for dramatic effect.

" I'm fine " he protested. Lyra laughed hollowly,

" Yes, after you couldn't walk at all here ? I don't think so" she said , and tried to lay him down. She laughed inwardly at his attempts to look prejudice. He was helpless though, he may not have looked it but he was plain out exhausted.

" Fine-Fine, now please sleep, snooze, doze, nap at the very least !" he said, giving in.

Lyra smiled and said, " Good Night, peace out, See ya in the morning."

" Good night" He said then mumbled to himself, " Really would like some tea…"

' Hmph" she laughed " I'll try and bring some tea too " she added.

" Thank you " he acknowledged then added " Now sleep" She nodded, and left the room to sleep away in the White Castle.

**Chapter 4- Crutches and Tea**

The next morning Lyra found Tarrant standing in the center of the room with crutches. She nudged the door open with her hip, since her hands were occupied. She held a pot of tea up to her face,

" G'mornin' I brought tea !" she said cheerfully.

" Yes delicious, darling, delectable, delightful, delish, distinctive, divine .. Fez… Ahem, I'm fine" He rambled on with his usual lisp and went across to the room to her on his crutches.

" Found cups" she added, there was a cupboard with a shelf completely occupied with teacups. " The March Hares already had some." She said.

" And probably destroyed all of the cups ? " He followed. Lyra nodded and looked up and for the first time noticed he was on crutches. Noticing her sudden revelation he just shrugged as if saying I don't know either. Lyra crooked his hat to the side,

" You look more like yourself" she smiled. She sat near the foot of the bed and poured a cup of tea for each of them. Tarrant sat next to her and leaned his crutches against the wall. Lyra handed him the tea and he immediately began , for the most part, inhaling it. She smiled , then smelt her cup and cringed. It smelt horrible. Lyra hated tea. She took the lid off the teapot and poured her tea back into it. She looked to examine the Hatter's leg. It was loosely wrapped in bandages and hung limply off the side of the bed. So she was careful not to touch it.

" Feel better ? " she asked.

" Aye" he confirmed.

"I think I'm going to go to the garden you wanna come ? " Lyra asked. She like the garden it was peaceful.

" Of course" he complied nonchalantly scraping the bottom of him tea cup with his thumb nail.

" Can you go down stairs ? " she asked.

" Aye, why couldn't I " he said, picturing himself going easily down stairs.

" OK let's go then " she said.

As they walked down the halls Hatter started " I'm investigating things that begin with the Letter I … Interesting, intriguing, In… Genius" He finished.

" Nice " she smiled. " Ingle", she added.

Hatter smiled at her clever word choice. They descended down the staircase. Thump, thump, thump went his crutches as they hit the ground. Once his crutch clipped , Lyra snagged the back of his collar, saving him from a long descent. " Please !" she gasped, " Don't do that !"

" Do what ? " he asked confusedly.

" Fall down stairs !" she replied. Tarrant laughed manically in reply.


End file.
